Things Unsaid
by Namster
Summary: Yuki is feeling utterly deppressed after he found out news about Tohru. Follwing the news, Yuki has had fainting spells, sobbing fits, and a new attatchment to Kyo... Shonenai in later chapters - on permanent hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Many who approached the Sohma household would automatically assume that a charming group of wealthy individuals who loved each other lived there. However, this was not often the case, as directly proven by Kyo and Yuki Sohma. But not on this day. Today was unusually quiet. Both had locked themselves into solitude for most of the morning and only came out when the smell of food and the aching of their stomach beckoned them to the kitchen, where Tohru Honda would often be found bustling about the kitchen making numerous dishes for the household.

Kyo, having made several paintings, put down his paintbrush, wiped his forehead, and hid the canvases, concealing his hidden pleasure. Why, do you ask, would he want to keep this a secret? Well, most of his drawings used mostly grey, beige, and pink, and portrayed the image of a young teen. Why was he so intrigued by this boy's face? He scarcely knew himself.

Lost in his thoughts, he had forgotten to put his most recent painting away from prying eyes. It portrayed The Prince standing in the rain, decked in a traditional kimono, holding himself, trying to shelter himself from the cold. He also did not notice the soft sound of socked feet thumping on the wooded floor. His bedroom door slid open, and he stuffed it under his bed hurriedly.

Yuki stepped into the room, a tray of tea in his hands, looking rather sad.

"Yeah, what do you want, rat?" He said, returning to his normal self.

"I made some tea. But if you're going to be like that… well then I'll just fuck off!" Yuki placed the tray on the ground in front of Kyo's room before racing back down the hall and slamming the door on his own bedroom.

Kyo watched him go and pondered to himself why Yuki was being so sensitive… as well as why he had made him tea. But, nevertheless, he picked up the tea and took a sip, savoring the taste in his mouth. He tasted herbs, water, and… salt? Why would Yuki put salt in tea? Unless… Yuki's eyes did look quiet red when he had entered his room, so maybe he had been crying. Kyo stood up, and noticed there were two cups on the tray. Good, now he had a reason to visit Yuki.

He padded softly down the old hall and stopped at Yuki's door, tray in hand, and his legs shaking. Why was he so nervous? He'd been to the rat's room loads of times. Why was it so different now?

Knocking softly at the door, he waited for Yuki's reply.

"Who is it?" He heard the prince stifle back a sob. Kyo felt a heavy weight at the bottom of his stomach.

"It's Kyo…"

Footsteps were heard as Yuki approached the door and opened it. A red-rimmed, teary-eyed teen came into view behind the door. He opened it fully, beckoning Kyo to enter. Kyo did so. The prince sat down on his bed once more, holding his hand up to cover his mouth, and sniffed loudly, trying to hide a sob. Kyo approached him cautiously, pulling him close to him and half hugging him.

"Shh… It's all right… What's wrong?" He said, letting go to avoid further blackmail.

"T-Tohru…. Has a boyfriend…!" He said, gripping the soft cloth of Kyo's shirt. He knew Yuki liked her a lot, and pitied him greatly.

"Well, I brought you the tea you gave me… I don't really like tea. I'm gonna go take a bath." Kyo got up and reluctantly pushed the rat off. Yuki let his arms drop without much protest, and watched with a broken frown as Kyo walked out of his room, muttering to himself.

'He doesn't care at all…' Yuki thought as another sob worked its way up his throat, to come lurching out of his throat as his last meal. He ran to the bathroom, and held his hair out of his face as he spit out the contents of his mouth. He felt a swirling feeling overcome his mind, and promptly blacked out as his head collided with the porcelain bowl.


	2. Chapter 2

Shigure looked up from his newspaper upon hearing a large 'thump' from upstairs. Shigure, being the dog that he is, decided to check what had happened upstairs.

"Yuki, Kyo… you better not have wrecked my hou- dear god…" Shigure gasped and covered his mouth, staring in horror at the mass of grey and red in front of him. Yuki lay motionless on the ground, his head bleeding his wrist twisted in a sickening direction. His forehead was matted with sweat, a sign that he might be alive still.

"K-Kyo! Call a goddamn ambulance! T-the phone's in the kitchen!" He said, bending down and checking the grey-haired teen's pulse. He was alive, but just barely.

Kyo had enough sense in him to know that when Shigure swore, whatever nonsense he was talking about was usually serious. He wasn't really sure _why_ he wanted him to call an ambulance, but he ran downstairs in just his pants and did so anyway.

After confirming the location to the person on the other line, he hung up and ran upstairs to see what was amidst.

"Shigure, what's so serious that I had to call an am… bu… lance… oh my god…" Kyo stared in horror at the two crumpled figures on the ground. Shigure was clutching onto Yuki for dear life and Yuki looked like he had already let go (A/N read over this sentence one more time and it'll make MUCH more sense). The cat dropped to his knees beside Shigure, wrenched him from the older man, and cradled the prince in his own arms.

"Yuki… Yuki don't die… don't be dead… oh god…" Kyo stammered on to Yuki, each minute ticking away like an hour waiting for that damned ambulance.

When the ambulance did come, Kyo was in tears, and refused to let him go, until one of the workers eventually wrenched him off. He followed right along beside the stretcher until they loaded Yuki into the ambulance and told him he couldn't come with them in the large van. He could've sworn he'd been chasing that damned vehicle for about an hour before he collapsed on the pavement.

He lay there for a while, his legs refusing to move, and his whole body hurting like hell. Eventually Shigure came and gathered him, helping him walk back to the Sohma manor. When they had reached the massive house, Kyo just wanted to die. He walked slowly up the staircase and collapsed on his bed. He brought a chair from one side of the room to face his easel. He picked up a paintbrush from under his bed and opened numerous paint cans, dipping and mixing, before finally laying one single stroke on the canvas. He continued to pain far into the next morning, where he told himself to go to bed and forced the paintbrush out of his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day flew by quite fast for most of the Sohmas, Yuki was unconscious, but alive, in the hospital, and Kyo was sleeping beside him. It was all going perfectly well until Kagura showed up.

She had come rather unexpectedly to the hospital, and had forgotten to knock before entering the room. Kyo had fallen asleep, his head and arms draped about Yuki's body. His hands were clasping those of the unconscious prince. Kagura almost had a heart attack right then and there. She let out a scream, waking Kyo from his slumber. The next few things were a bit of a blur for the poor cat; first, Kagura had walked over to him, before clocking him in the face. Then as Kyo lay on the ground collecting himself, she was already whacking his head against the ground.

"KYO! I thought you loved MEEEE!" She said sobbing.

"Get offa me! I never loved you in the first place, and for you information I don't love Yuki! AAARGH!" he said, flipping her and himself over and pinning the boar to the ground.

"Listen you, I don't love you and I never will. So stop following me, stop trying to make me love you and stop convincing yourself I love you, _and get lost._" Kyo played his words over once more in his mind, deciding to himself he had been a bit harsh. He got off of her, stood up, and walked out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.

_CRASH, BANG, SLAM. _

_What is that noise…? Kyo…? Kyo, are you here? Kyo, speak to me! Someone tell me where I am… so cold… my head hurts a lot… oh god, where am I? Tohru… is she here? No… That's Kagura… are they-- fighting? I hope not…_

"Listen you, I don't love you and I never will. So stop following me, stop trying to make me love you and stop convincing yourself I love you, _and get lost."_

_Oh Kyo… you always know how to make people feel the worst they can possibly feel._

Kyo trudged down the white hallways and grumbled. _Darn Kagura. Why do I feel so god damn guilty?_ He walked to a vending machine, put in the money, looked over the contents briefly, and then pushed the button for his snack. It fell fine, until it snagged on one of the other chocolate bars. _Mother fu-_

"Kyo! Is Yuki-san alright?" Kyo turned in the direction of the voice. It was Tohru, hand-in-hand with some handsome, longhaired freak.

"No, Tohru, he's not alright. And it's your fault too! Yuki… he loved you, you moron! But then you had to go pick this freak show off the street… I used to think… I used to think you were a great person, Tohru… But now, I don't even know what kind of person you are." He walked off, ignoring her small, squeaky voice yelling in his direction.

He decided to walk home, looking in shops, sighing, and grumbling to himself the way back. When he reached the house, he walked in without even thinking about taking off his shoes, or calling to see if anyone was home and walked upstairs to his bedroom. He set up his easel, propping up the painting from last night on it. He laid stroke after stroke on it, perfecting the shape of Yuki's chest. Yes, he was indeed painting Yuki.


End file.
